sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Everett Taylor
)]] Name: Everett Taylor Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Academics, mathematics, science, community service '''Appearance: Everett is a tall, heavyset boy, standing at 6'0", and weighing in at 220 lbs. Everett is overweight, with most of his fat concentrated around his upper torso and arms. He has light brown hair, which he keeps short and neat, and dark blue eyes. His face is rounded and chubby, with slightly puffy cheeks. He has no facial hair, as he shaves every morning. Everett always wears a white button-up shirt, tucked neatly into his slacks, and an unpatterned tie. He wears clothes that are slightly loose on him, in an attempt to mask his rotund figure. He often wears a dark suit jacket to campus, though he has been teased for it in the past, as part of an attempt to look more professional and also to hide sweat stains on the arms of his shirts. On the day of the abduction, Everett was wearing his suit jacket over a white button-up shirt, along with a pair of black slacks and a pair of dark brown loafers. Biography: Everett was born on August 6th, 1999, in Denton, New Jersey, to Andrew and Jennifer Taylor. Andrew works as a bankruptcy lawyer, and Jennifer as a biology professor at Denton’s university. He has two younger brothers, Steven, who is twelve, and Owen, who is seven. Everett is firmly upper-middle class, living in one of Carrington Pointe’s nicer houses, with both of Everett’s parents having worked their hardest to get where they where, they attempted to instill self-confidence and a high regard for intellectual pursuits in Everett from a very young age by encouraging him to be the best he could be and purchasing educational books for him. Everett, misinterpreting his parents' intentions, always felt like they expected him to be the best at everything. He became incredibly competitive, trying to outdo his classmates in all areas. Elementary school went by relatively uneventfully for Everett. The topics covered in school were easy enough to understand that Everett rarely had to spend time at home doing schoolwork, and while occasionally a target for bullying, he was usually passed up for more appealing targets. Everett spent most of his time out of school reading easy to understand books about history and science. In order to get him out of the house, Everett’s parents sporadically signed him up for sports at the local YMCA, though none stuck for more than a month. As he entered middle school and academics increased in difficulty and complexity, Everett was forced to study to keep up his grades, eventually spending so much time focusing on bettering himself intellectually that he began neglecting his own health, overeating greatly. Everett grew rather overweight, partly because of his poor health habits, and partly due to genetic predisposition, both of his parents being large. This hurt Everett's athletic performance. Finding himself unable to keep up with his classmates in sports, Everett dedicated himself entirely to academics. Everett’s rapid weight gain didn’t cause his parents much consternation, both of them having led relatively fulfilling lives, despite being on the larger side of things. In seventh grade, Everett failed a math unit final on fractions and decimals. This moment, which Everett considers one of his greatest failures, spurred him to begin studying obsessively for tests, a habit that continues on to this day. While he was of above average overall intelligence, Everett lacked the natural talent many of his classmates possessed, and thus had to study obsessively for school in order to do as well as he wanted to. He quickly rose in academic standing in his middle school class, but never made it to the top. When the time came to go to high school, Everett selected P.J. Hobbs Senior High School, in large part because it was not the premier school in the district. He thought that he would easily be able to outdo everyone else there academically. This has turned out not to be the case, but Everett has taken it well. He has changed his goals towards college, applying to every college he can. A few fairly competitive schools have accepted him, though he has not chosen yet, having decided to take a semester off to decide what he wants to do with his life and figure out which school is best for him. Everett has gotten four Bs in his time at P.J. Hobbs, and two Cs, both in gym class. In an attempt to make up for his perceived failings, he took up community service at the start of his Junior year, figuring it would bolster his college resume. For similar reasons, he is part of every available academic club, and helps tutor younger students. Everett is still undecided on what path he wants to follow through college, only knowing that he wants to major in one of the sciences. Everett gets along fairly well with his classmates, as long as they take academics seriously. Since Everett is enrolled in the most challenging classes the school offers, he is mostly among people who care about school at least a little, if not quite as much as he does. He does not resent those who best him, as he's realized that while he's often incapable of being the smartest person in the class, he can still be in the top of the class. Everett uses others to gauge himself, and sees being beaten as a sign that he should work harder. While Everett hold no resentment of those who better him academically, he has much for those who don’t take academic matters seriously at all. When he interacts with the less school-inclined, Everett can be dismissive of them, and often brings up academic subjects that those he is interacting with may not understand. Everett’s dismissive nature can lead students who choose to not pursue academics to dislike Everett, a feeling that is often mutual. Due to his general attempt to appear mature, and his experience working with people of varied ages and dispositions in his time volunteering Everett has developed a laid-back form of social interaction. Unless he is quite upset, he is able to talk easily, casually, and fairly professionally with just about anyone. When he is speaking with another person he regards as a serious student, though, he can sometimes come off as a bit stuck up, casually putting down those who do not make much effort in school. He tries to control this most of the time, but still sometimes slips up. Everett has terrible self-esteem. This is partly because he never measures up to his own impossible expectations, and partly because he is ashamed of how he looks. He tried at one point to get in shape, but gave up instead, finding it easier to accept that he would never be as attractive as some of his peers. While he is able to keep his self-doubt and feelings of worthlessness under control for the most part while in company, alone he will often dwell on his perceived shortcomings. Everett has never had a romantic relationship, and has no desire to; a girlfriend would distract him from his studies, and would force him to confront his feelings about his appearance. He figures that, someday when he’s actually made something of himself, he can consider finding a partner. Everett’s brothers were raised much in the same way as Everett was, having intellectualism and academia put above all else in their lives. Much to Everett’s annoyance, both Steven and Owen show natural talent in the sciences. Everett and his brothers ignore each other most of the time; on Everett’s side stemming from more than a little bit of self loathing and seeing his brothers as distractions, and on his brothers’ side, seeing Everett as stuffy and condescending. Everett's parents are incredibly proud of him, and let him know so on a regular basis, but they continue to encourage him to push himself, trying to support his ambition. Everett mistakes this for dissatisfaction with his accomplishments, and pushes himself even harder to try to meet an unreachable standard. Advantages: Everett is very dedicated, and can pursue tasks tirelessly. He is also highly book smart. He has good social skills, being able to easily carry on conversations with most of his peers, which will likely help him make allies. Disadvantages: Everett is massively out of shape. He also has severe self esteem problems, opening him up for the possibility of a mental breakdown or something to the same effect. Finally, Everett is not very street-smart; he is unskilled with things that can't be learned from books; most of his knowledge is not actually at all practical. Original Profile: '''Everett Taylor (V4) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 28 --- Designated Weapon: Icepick Conclusion: Welcome to the real world, nerd. All those book smarts aren't going to do you a lot of good here - the best use of that icepick is probably to lobotomize yourself before someone comes along and does it for you. The above biography is as written by Kermit. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Kermit Kills: 'Aaron Chalmers '''Killed By: 'Bunny Barlowe 'Collected Weapons: '''Icepick (designated weapon, to Scarlett McAfee), Taurus Raging Judge Magnum (from Scarlett McAfee) '''Allies: 'Scarlett McAfee, Michael Crowe, Wendy Fischer 'Enemies: 'Blaine Eno, Aaron Chalmers, Bunny Barlowe 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Everett's attempts to work himself out of his wakening panic were met quickly with a significant problem: his bag had ended up on top of one of the crates in the shipping yard, out of reach. He began to weep in desperate panic. He was found by Michael Crowe and Scarlett McAfee, and Everett explained what was happening. Scarlett was willing to help, while Michael actually started helping, quickly failing dramatically as he ended up getting his own shield stuck on top of the crate as well. Everett was ready to laugh in misery, but then he realized Scarlett was light enough to be boosted up to the things stuck on the crate. Scarlett and Michael quickly agreed and got it done. Michael asked about a plan, and Everett said they needed to go somewhere else. Weapons were inspected; Scarlett had a rather large gun and Michael proposed the two trade weapons, which they did. They all had people they wanted to find; Everett thought Wendy Fischer, William Lohman (long dead by this point), or Saachi Nidal (already attacking people) were good chances. Michael went to use the bathroom, while Everett and Scarlett continued to consider their options. Suddenly, there was a problem, the echoing sounds of a fight from where Michael had vanished to, screaming and metal clanging. Everett panicked, running to find and save Michael, but he couldn't navigate the maze of crates. He fumbled with and fired the gun in the hopes of scaring off the attacker. The noise only deafened and disoriented him, and by the time he made it to the fray it was already over, with Michael having won out over a horrifically bloodied Blaine Eno. He watched, dumbfounded, as Blaine was dumped into a barrel by Michael, who was arguing that Blaine needed to be killed for their safety. Michael had a point but it was still a clear moral quandary that massively stressed Everett out. Scarlett argued with Michael until Michael decided they would leave him behind, but abandon him. Everett agreed, but as Scarlett and Michael took off he stayed behind a bit to apologize to the barrel-bound Blaine before leaving as well. They initially intended to go elsewhere but Everett was outvoted two to one and they went to the warehouse instead, despite Everett's concerns about running into hostiles. They lingered outside, trying to find a cautious method of approaching the large and possibly dangerous building, but a noise from within put them all on high alert. Scarlett approached the door and knocked; Everett freaked out that their position was compromised but stuck with the others as they lined up against the door and kept their ears wide open. Everett stayed silent, gun ready, as Scarlett negotiated with Aaron Chalmers, who claimed he was the only one inside. That was a lie, as they had heard others, and Michael and Everett were both getting suspicious. They were prepared to back off as a group, but Michael suddenly started calling Aaron out. More unexplained noises from inside the warehouse freaked Everett out, and he prepared himself to go on Michael's command. They charged in. Aaron threw something at Michael and prepared his gun in self defense. Everett acted on instinct and fired back, blowing a hole in Aaron's chest. Everett was shocked as Scarlett ran to Aaron's corpse and Michael began to shout excuses at Aaron's allies, Kitty Gittschall and Sebastien Bellamy, as they rejoined the scene. There was little left to say, and everyone wanted to depart and leave Aaron to Kitty and Sebastien. Everett numbly accepted what had happened, pleading for the others to see that it never happened again. He took off, not sure if anyone would follow. Nobody did. He slept alone in a copse of trees, alone with dismal thoughts. He wasn't sure why he kept going, kept living, but he did, and he found his way to the scorched ruin as announcements reaffirmed his being a murderer. He found Tina Luz, and they pointed guns at each other. She asked and he confirmed that he'd seen Blaine. She wanted him dead, and confirmed he'd gotten out of the barrel and done more horrible things; before Everett could process that further than 'they should have killed him', they were joined by Zubin Wadia, who was greeted by two guns pointed at his face. The distraction gave Tina the time to back off and run, and Everett took off in pursuit. He didn't make it far before he lost her. He stumbled back into the ruins and began to break down from the exhaustion. Scarlett found him; she'd lost Michael, but Everett was beyond relieved to at least have found her. He stopped her from blaming herself, or at least tried, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Tania Chell, her ally Bunny Barlowe staying hidden, neither of whom Scarlett and Everett were thrilled to see, to the point of Everett holding them at gunpoint. Wendy Fischer also barged onto the scene and forced Bunny to reveal herself. Everett apologized for reacting so suddenly to Tania, who was now freaking out, but his gun was quickly leveled at Bunny. Tania blabbed about an incident down at the lake involving Jeanette Buendia, one of the girls killed on Day One, Bunny tried to blame it on Jeanette but Wendy had supposedly also been there and accused Bunny herself for being the belligerent. Everett wasn't sure who to believe. He told Tania to tell the story again, and Tania stuck to her guns. However, Bunny made a show of trying to appeal to Scarlett, which roused Everett's suspicions sufficiently. He called her out at gunpoint. Bunny began to freak out and pulled a gun of her own, and before Everett could respond he was shot in the chest, unable to intervene on Scarlett's own behalf or do anything except collapse onto his own face and die. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''When you bring a gun to a gun fight you need to actually ''use it. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"So, fuck, I don't know if you can hear me, or if you've even got enough mental capability left to understand words, but... I-I'm so fucking sorry this happened to you. Really, I am."'' -- Apologizing to the kid who nearly killed Michael. "T-There isn't one person here who hasn't fucked up today. Everyone in this building killed Aaron. (...) N-Now, I will admit that I'm the most at fault here right now, but... (...) We can't afford to act like this anymore." -- Addressing the collective of people whose miscommunication essentially got Aaron murdered. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Everett, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *Ammonification Second Chances V2: *I'd Rather be at the Aquarium. *Say it with Firecrackers! *Murder: Often a regrettable action. *When There's Nothing Left to Burn, You Have to Set Yourself on Fire. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Everett Taylor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances